Akame ga Kill: The Gladiator
by Teenager2003
Summary: Revenge is all I want. I will no longer fight to entertain the rich. I am The Gladiator, and the Capital will feel my wrath. I'm coming for you Esdeath
1. Prologue

**Name**

_Thoughts_

_**Chapter 1 the begining**_

The Colosseum in the Capital was for more than just executions. It was an entertainment hub for all people with money. I sadly am one of the people who gives them entertainment. Not through tricks or magic or talent, but with fighting and killing criminals destined to die one way or another. I was one of those criminals, the only difference was, I wasn't supposed to be.

_**4 years ago in a small village**_

I finished getting dressed for the morning. At 5'11" I'm average height, I have blood red hair, lean flexible build, and orange colored eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Onii-chan, be careful on your hunt!" my younger sister called out to me as I got ready to go. She had on a light blue dress. Her long black hair was down after her shower and she had a smile that made her pale blue eyes glow. I hunt for food in the woods around our village. The trade business had declined heavily with all the conflict in the North.

"Ok Clare, I will." I replied with a smile gracing my face. My little sister is one of the only people to get me to smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" my mother called as she peaked out of the kitchen with a smile that seemed almost permanent. I had almost never seen her without a smile. She had on her standard brown dress and white apron. Her hair was up in a bun so that it didn't get in the way of her cooking.

"Mom, please." I replied with a light chuckle, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok, be safe like your sister says." she replied with a hint of worry in her voice. She always worries when I go out hunting.

"Ok, ok." I walked out the door with my bow in hand and quiver on my hip. I started walking toward the forest to begin my hunt.

_**2 hours later**_

_Well I found you quick didn't I_

I thought with a silent chuckle. The deer had no clue I was close to it. I knocked my bow and took aim. _About 70 yards out, easy. Aaannnddd now!_

I let the arrow fly and after half a second I heard a satisfying thunk and saw the deer drop with the arrow through its eye. _Perfect shot!_

I approached its body, recovered my arrow and field dressed it before dragging it back to the village. As I approached it, I could smell fire and burning meat. _Are they throwing a party or something?_

As I saw the village come into view, I froze at what I saw. The entire village was on fire and soldiers were running around murdering anyone in sight.

_Clare and Mom!_

I ran toward my house on the opposite side of the village letting arrows fly into soldiers chest as I passed them. "Capture anyone you can for the Colosseum!" an blue haired lady that seemed to be leading these troops yelled, but I paid it no mind. As I reached my house and saw five soldiers having their way with my mother and two trying to do the same to Clare.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as I fired my last shots at the ones on Clare. I dropped my bow and grabbed the knife I took with me and stabbed the soldier closest to me. Before the others around my mother could react, I massacred them and checked on her. She was dead. "Clare are you alright?" I asked as I moved towards her.

She looked up at me, "Onii-chan." she said weakly. She collapsed into my arms. I looked her over and saw that she wouldn't make it. One of the soldiers had shoved a knife into her gut. She was bleeding profusely and there was no way to stop the bleeding. "Can you sing for me, please?" she asked. Whenever she had a nightmare as a kid, I would sing for her to calm her.

"Your favorite?" I asked as I held back my tears.

"Please."

"Ok." and so I sang her her favorite song.

*song is called G.O.A.T. by theory of a deadman*

I sang as I held her in my arms and rocked her body. As she took her last breath, I finished the first verse and Chorus. After a few more seconds the tears stop leaving only hatred in their wake.

"Looks like there's one more we can take with us."

Four soldiers stood behind me ready to arrest me.

_To hell with that._ "You will all die." I said. Killing intent rolled of my body in waves. "None of you will leave here." At that point I lost to my anger and hatred. I don't know all of what happened after that, but of the 5,000 soldiers in the raid, 2,000 were dead and 1,000 were wounded afterwards. There commander stepped had to step in to stop me. She stood over my unconscious body. "He'll be perfect for the fighting games." she said with a grin that warped her face into one of murderous glee.

_**Present day**_

"Welcome to the stage **THE GLADIATOR**!" yelled the announcer. The crowd roared in excitement. I grabbed my buckler and single edged short sword. The games begin yet again. I can't die yet, not until I skewer the blue haired bitch of a general for what she did all those years ago. Tonight was the night of the escape. My fellow fighters and I would head south seeking shelter with the rumoured revolutionary army, so I have to survive today so that I can try to survive the night. Let the real games begin.


	2. Fight to Live, Fight to Escape

"Welcome to the stage **THE GLADIATOR**!" yelled the announcer. The crowd roared after. I put the helmet over my head. Its front was full of holes to see out of, but did not reveal my face on the inside. It had a visor to block the sun from my eyes. It glided over the top of my head and came back in to fit my skull. It had a red plume at the top that reached my upper back. I had animal pelts that wrapped around my waist and covered my back. I had a pair of loose and flexible pants on. They were cut off just below my knee. (They may as well have been shorts.) My left arm held my buckler. It was a small circular shape with telltale dents and scratches from three years of use. It had the face of a wolf engraved on its front with the majority of it covered in the dried blood of my victims, both human and beast. My right arm was covered by plates of steel angled to let blades glide along it. My sword was a kopis blade. It is a curved single edged blade that is useful against shielded opponents. My look was rounded out by my sandals. They were a thick piece of leather at the bottom that were attached to leather straps that went to just under my knees. As I approached the center, they announced my opponent.

"Fighting this legendary warrior is a former captain of the army. His is **THE DESERTER!" **the announcer yelled. The crowd booed as he walked out. The cooky son-of-a-bitch decided he only needed a sword. Did this man not know my reputation?

_Whatever, he may want me to underestimate him. I can't let my guard down, he was a captain for a reason. _

"Bow before me you peasant." he said. When I made no move to bow, he got a look of rage. Did he actually expect me to bow?

_Egotistical dumbass._

"Fighters ready?" the announcer asked as he neared the edge of the ring.

"Of course, I will beat this peasant and prove my loyalty." the former captain said.

I just gave a grunt and a curt nod.

"BEGIN!" he yelled as he went to take cover. The crowd roared with excitement.

"As the gracious captain I am, I'll let you have the first hit." he cookily said as he spread his arms.

I looked at his stance, he saw no treat from me and that would be his downfall. I made a mad dash directly at him surprising him with my speed. Before he could move his sword to block, I was in his face my sword inching toward his heart. He looked into the helmet and saw a terrifying image. The sun was in a way so that my face was completely dark, all that could be seen was my glowing orange eyes. He froze at the sight for what he saw before him was not a man, but a demon come to collect his soul. My sword went through his chest and pierced his heart, killing him almost instantly. I slid his corpse of the edge of the arena. The crowd roared in approval. I raised my arms and paraded around the arena, keeping the face of the beloved Gladiator.

"Time for the next contestant, a danger beast that strikes terror into its foes, the mighty **CHIMERA!" **the crowd roared with approval. I got into my fighting stance. I had my buckler raised in front of me and my sword was positioned to my right. They released the Chimera and it ran into the arena. It looked around and tried to jump at the stands. The announcer activated his tegui. It caused a dome around the arena keeping the beast in. **Impenetrable defence: Svalin. **Nothing can get through this barrier. The Chimera shook its head daised. Its eyes then landed on me. I gave it a good look over. This beast stood nine feet tall and about five feet wide. Its body and head is that of a giant lion. Its tail was the front of a viper that holds a deadly venom. It had wings akin to either a sky dragon or a bat. It got in a low crouch ready to pounce and started to pivot around me. I pivoted withit keepin it in my sights. We each waited for the other to make the first move. After two minutes of pivoting, the beast made its move. It lunged in ny direction aiming to pin me to the ground. I rolled underneath the lunge and moved to stab it in the back. A hissing sound grabbed my attention and I barely had enough time to raise my buckler to block the serpent at the Chimera's tail from taking my neck in its jaws. Its teeth went through part if the buckler which resulted with it stuck to it. The beast swung around to strike me with its paw. I used this opportunity to get rid of the serpent. As it swung, I ducked under it and pulled the serpent into the paw's path. The serpent was cleanly beheaded and the Chimera roared in pain. I used this opportunity to lunge at its heart. The beast recovered quickly and struck at me with its paw. Having no time to doge, I put my buckler behind my sword with its edge aimed at the incoming paw. I didn't expect the strength of the attack and was sent flying from the beast. I bounced along the ground a few feet before digging my sword into the ground to slow myself to a stop. After I stopped, I re-evaluated the beast. My sword had managed to slice into the paw and the location of the wounded cause the beast to not be able to put any weight on it. I got back into my fighting stance, but my left arm felt like it was on fire for some reason. I glanced at it and saw that its claws had left a long cut along its length. My arm was pretty much useless now. We stared at each other for a minute before it decided to end it. It ran at me seemingly ignoring the pain from its paw. I met it halfway. It made a low leap expecting me to try and roll under it. I didn't. I leaped into the air. It turned its head snapping in my direction. Its momentum kept it from biting me as I went over its body. I landed on its back and stabbed my sword into its back. It roared in pain and began flailing around try to throw me off. I kept the blade in its back and held on for dear life, because if I fell off, I was a dead man. I reached behind my back with my left arm and grabbed my spare knife. I stabbed it into its back, closer to the beasts head. I grabbed the handle with my right after that and used my left to do the same with my sword. It was slow progress, probably took like five minutes, but i reached its head. A grabbed my sword with my left and plunged it into the beast skull. As it began to collapse, I used my right arm to twist the blade to ensure its death. The Chimera was dead before it hit the ground. I rose from my position and threw my right arm in to air, signaling my victory. The crowd roared with excitement and then, I collapsed from exhaustion and pain. My fights for the day were over.

_**Nighttime**_

"Man I hate guarding the fighter's barracks."

"We all do."

"I mean, they aren't going to d-ahhk!"

"What the fu-ugh!"

"That was easy." said a man dressed in ripped military clothes.

"We ain't out yet." I replied. We were making our move now. Escape was all but assured. There is a total of thirteen of us. We moved through the silent streets into a park. We moved forward, dispatching any Imperial troops in our way. There were a total of twenty-three bodies so far. As we moved through the park, we were oblivious to someone watching in the trees and two others running in our direction. "Ok, we are almost home free. Remember head directly south to the revolutionary army. Until we make it there we are not safe." I reminded them. Little did I know, we weren't safe at that moment. Two people ran through the brush surprised by us and surprising us.

Before any words could be exchanged, someone shouted, "DIE YOU TRAITORS OF THE EMPIRE!" Three of the fighters were crushed by a girl and a dog. They were killed instantly.

"You bitch!" yelled one of the fighters. Two rushed her in a fit of rage.

"Die evildoers!" she destroyed them as they neared her. Four more charged her with more caution, but still failed, only two of them died though. The other two, one was unconscious while the other was crawling away crying in pain. Her legs were both broken. The girl slowly walked toward the two on the ground. The other three rushed in to save them, the girl yelled, "Koro! Devour them!" They were intercepted by her dog, which had grow to five times its size before. Before they could react, it opened its mouth and ate two of them. The other two tried to run, but they didn't make it far before being devoured. The girl passed the unconscious man, the one in ripped military clothes. "Die!" she yelled as she shot him with her tofa guns. I had made my move as the others were being devoured. I ran and made it to the injured girl on the ground. I picked her up and started to run when the dog blocked my way. "You cannot run criminal." the girl said as she approached from behind.

"Your persistent aint ya." I said. I was pissed. The injured girl was on the verge of passing out. "Rest ok, I'll get us out of here." I said.

"Ok." she weakly said as she passed out.

"Hey you two off to the side! Get this girl out of here!" I yelled before I threw the injured girl at them. The short one was hit full force by her body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screeched. The tall one grabbed the injured girl and moved her over to a bush.

_Wait, is that a gun in her hands? Shit, I hope that injured girl is alright, she hit that thing hard. It ain't my fault right?_

"Get your asses out of here, I'll keep them busy as long as I can." I said wary of the soldier and her dog.

"Koro, make that man pay for his crimes." the soldier girl said as she turned away from me. I got ready to fight the dog thing._The fuck are you? _

A high pitched whistle was heard and I looked back at the soldier girl. _She called for reinforcements!_

"Sheele of Night Raid," she pointed at the taller of her opponents, "you will not leave here alive. That pink haired girl with you must also be from Night Raid. You will both pay for your crimes against the Empire. I, Seryu Ubiquitous." the soldier girl, now known as Seryu, said with a dark look on her face.

_Night Raid? The assassin group said to be linked to the Revolutionary army? Maybe after this, I can tag along with them._

"The girl is smart. Well since you've seen my face, I have to kill you." the short girl said. Cocky much?

"I'll help the man over there." Sheele said. _Is that a giant pair of scissors in her hand?_

"Be careful Sheele, that dog is a teigu." the short girl said. _Wait this thing is a fucking teigu?! God dammit!_

"Ok, I will."

"Koro! Show no mercy!" the soldier girl yelled as she and the shorty started blasting each other with their guns. Sheele ran at the dog from its right side as I dashed around to attack its left side.

_Let the death battle begin!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Life and Death**_

_Let the death battle begin!_

Sheele charged at Koro's left side while I went for its right. We both cut through it, her its face and myself it's gut, and ended up on the opposite side. I went to start going towards the injured girl at the side when I heard a growl.

_It's still alive!_

I whirled around and brought my buckler and sword up to protect myself from a devastating punch. Not knowing how strong it was, I wasn't expecting to much, just the strength of a normal danger beast. I flew about thirty yard after it's fist made impact. I hit the ground hard and skipped about ten more yard straight into some trees. Not one but some. I tore through at least three trees! I tried to get up, but couldn't.

_Nope I am not movin for a bit._

Sheele entered into combat with Koro on her own. She was on the defensive using the scissors as a shield while jumping backwards to minimize the force of the blows. After a couple minutes doing that she found an opening and cut through one of its arms before cutting off the other. She then spun around and lopped of its head. Koro fell onto its ass seemingly dead. Sheele then went to help her friend. I slowly crawl toward the injured girl. As I near her, I hear a scream of pain come from the area where the other girls were at.

"Koro go berserk!"

_That ain't good._

I look over towards the decapitated beast and see it had partially regenerated its limbs and head. At that command, it regrew almost instantly and its fur turned a crimson color. I got in a defensive position in front of the injured girl a prepared for it to come at me. As it charged in my direction it was blindsided by a yellow laser. It focus turned to the laser's source. The short girl from earlier. It charged at her while being shot multiple times. It eventually reached her and before it could grab her, she fired another shot three times as powerful as the last ones.

_Yeah they got this, I need to get this girl out of here._

I picked up the girl and put her on my back piggyback style and turned to run off.

I heard someone yell, "Crush her!" followed by the sound of breaking bones and screaming. I looked back and saw the short girl in the dog's grip and it was slowly crushing her. Before I could think to do anything, Sheele rushed in and cut off its arm. They looked like they were having a heartfelt moment. I saw the soldier girl open her mouth and saw the glint of metal inside it. She had a devilish look on her face that didn't look good.

"Look out!" I didn't know what else to say. The second after I said that, a gunshot rung out against the suddenly quiet night. The bullet went right through Sheele's chest affectively stunning her and causing her to stumble. As she fell forward, Koro leaped forward and bit her midsection leaving her top half out in the open. She had to be dead.

"NO SHEELE!" the short girl yelled. In the distance I could see reinforcements arriving.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" the short girl kept yelling.

"Hey, we have to go now! Reinforcements are about to arrive!" I yelled hoping she could still see reason. Then, the impossible happened. I could barely see Sheele's lips move and then a blinding light radiated from her scissors. I made my move and ran in to help her. As I got close, I heard Sheele speak her last words.

"You need to get out of here Mine."

"But, you…"

All Sheele did was smile. Mine got the message and turned to run.

"This way, there is a gap over here." I said. She didn't say anything. We ran forward through the gap in there lines and disappeared into the night.

_**Thirty minutes later.**_

After we were sure we weren't followed to the forest outside the Capitol, I had us stop.

"Why the hell are we stopping?" she was pissed, then again, I would be to if my best friend(?) was just killed right in front of me.

"Look, we need to splint your arm and this girl's legs." I replied as I set down said injured girl.

"Well what the hell are you going to use?"

I looked around and spotted some sturdy looking sticks. "These." was all I said. I picked up the sticks and began setting the bones in the injured girl's legs. After that I went over to Mine.

"Hey, do you want something to bit on?"

"What!" she screeched.

"Keep it down, we don't want to get caught. If you yell, we get caught. Do you trust yourself to not yell in pain as I set your arm?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"...No." she replied.

"Ok then," I cut of a part of my animal skin clothing, "bite on this."

She bit on it without anymore questions. Good thing to, if she didn't, every single person in the Capital would have heard her. I mean, Jesus, her scream was barely under a normal scream.

"Well, now that that's done, where we headed?" I asked.

"What do you mean we?" she asked with a glare that held distrust.

"Well, I need a place to hide out at, a doctor for this girl, and you need to get back to your base before we get caught. Also you can't defend yourself because of your injury. So I will ask again. Where we headed?" I was not taking no for an answer. To much shit just went down for me to get a no.

"Alright, fine, but don't think this means I like or accept you." she said turning away and walking in the direction of her base.

_Guess it's that way then._

_**At the base**_

"Mine and Scheele are sure taking their time don't you think?" asked Leone with a hint of worry.

"I'm sure they're fine." Tatsumi said, more so to himself then Leone.

"Guys, I got three bodies moving towards the base." Lubbock said almost in a panic. Everyone rushed out to intercept the group.

_**Back with Mine and Company**_

"Are we almost there?" I asked, teetering on exhaustion.

"Just up ahead. God you so impatient."

"Look, I want to get to your base before I pass out, ok." I was not in the mood for any bullshit.

"Mine! Is that you? Who you with? Where's Sheele?" asked a very busty blonde accompanied by five others.

Mine broke down after that. "Sheele, she….she." she could not say anymore, but everyone understood.

"Where is the person who did it? Where is the person Mine?!" a brown haired boy asked while everyone else remained calm.

_He must be new to this._

"Calm down kid. No point going off half cocked." I said, making my presence known.

"Shut up! I'll kill whoever did this. I will avenge Sheele. How are you all so calm huh? Don't you feel anything? Did you not care for he-ah!" he got sooked by a guy with a heart shaped pompadour.

"Stop acting like a child Tatsumi! When did anyone say that we couldn't be harmed or killed? You knew this would happen when you joined us!" yelled the pompadour man.

"Sheele's death wasn't for nothing. The Capital now knows it takes a teigu user to beat a teigu user. They will bring more of them into their army which gives us the chance to collect more. It also signifies the beginning of a life and death struggle." a white haired girl with a prosthetic arm and eyepatch said motivatingly.

"That's cool and all, but can we go inside, this rain ain't the best thing for injured people and I'm really tried." I said, breaking the silence. They looked at me in surprise.

_They forgot I was here!_

"And who might you be?" the white haired girl asked.

"Do you want my name or what I am known as?" I asked tilting my head.

"Which would be more recognizable?" she responded.

_Cryptic much, geez._

"I am known as The Gladiator." I said with a small bow. I still had the injured girl on my back

"The Gladiator! Oh my God! Fight me! Please!" the busty blond asked. Everyone but Tatsumi gained a look of surprise.

"You know about him?" Tatsumi asked.

_Guess he didn't live in the Capital long._

"He's the best entertainment fighter in the whole Capital. Also known as the Capital's executioner." the white haired girl said with a glare. Everyone but the blond was on edge instantly. She was bouncing up and down.

_What's her deal?_ I thought with a sweat drop.

"Look, I didn't have a choice in the matter ok. I'm just a slave thats forced to fight. I was given an opponent and we fought. There was a rule in that ring. There are no truces, it only ends with either one or two bodies on the floor." I said trying to plead my case.

"A slave pf who?" asked the white haired lady. From all these questions, I'm starting to think she's the boss.

"Esdeath." I said.

"Let me see your face." she demanded, leaving no room to argue. I forgot I had my helmet on.

"Can one of y'all take the girl on my back first? Both her legs are broken. I field splinted them just like Mine's arm." I said handing her to the pompadour man. After he took her, I reached up and took of my helmet. My shoulder length hair tumbled out. My face had multiple scars on the right side and my eyes glowed a soft orange in the pale moon light. My face was clear of facial hair from all the shaving I did. Facial hair and helmets don't mix. I was almost instantly drenched by the rain.

"Can we go inside, I'm tired and I think I have a few broken ribs." I started walking pass the group and headed inside where I found a couch and immediately collapsed. 

**Now I know some of yall want me to save Scheele, but Mine sadly needs her to die to help give her the much needed determination for the later chapters**

**Also, Thank you all for following and favoriting the story, it really means a lot. this is only my second story so any feedback is welcome.**

**See yall next chapter! **


End file.
